


give and take

by queen_historia_reiss



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Other, au where camus has a little sis, imdying - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_historia_reiss/pseuds/queen_historia_reiss
Summary: snippit of my writing im sorry i dont write much





	give and take

When Camus was eight he lost something very dear to him; his mother.as far as he could remember her last days were miserable, on her very last he recalled her screaming bloody murder as if something was tearing her apart from the inside out.  
his father with the pungent smell of alcohol on his breath remarked "the bitch is just being overdramatic" and told him to go to sleep.

he awoke from a cleric trying to rouse him from the world of slumber. she had a sad look on her face as she took him by the hand and lead him to the room where his mother had been. the screaming had stopped. he thought she was better turned out to be quite the opposite. she laid there unmoving with a bundle of blankets lying across her chest. 

"mama?" he called to her, but no call returned

he tried speaking louder, still no response

he tried screaming at the top of his lungs. the cleric looked at him with a forlorn look, then at the bed when a high pitched wail came from the bundle.

" I'm sorry dear, she's gone." placing a hand on his head before fetching the squalling creature from the bed

"but she left something for you." she continued 

he made a sound that was something akin to a silenced sob

"this is your little sister."

when Camus was was eight he lost his lost his mother, and gained a sibling.


End file.
